1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a memory card connector, and more particularly to a memory card connector with improved sliding structure to reduce friction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,596 B2 discloses a conventional memory card connector mounted in an electronic device for insertion of a corresponding memory card. The memory card connector includes an insulative housing defining a card receiving cavity, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing, an eject mechanism mounted on the insulative housing and a metal shell covering the card receiving cavity. The metal shell includes first and second guiding slits parallel with each other. The eject mechanism includes a slider moveable along a front-to-back direction and a locking piece fixed to the slider. The locking piece includes an upwardly plate-shaped extension which is selectively moveable in the first or the second guiding slits. However, take the first guiding slit for example, when the memory card connector is of long-time usage, there may be a small angle between the first guiding slit and the extension. Under this condition, a serious friction occurs between the first guiding slit and the extension to produce small metal chips. The terrible metal chips may make a short circuit between two conductive members, such as two contacts. As a result, the electronic device may be broken.
Hence, it is desired to have a memory card connector solving the problem above.